Digimon Tamers Original Story: Message in the Packet
is an CD for Digimon Tamers. It takes place some months after the events of Digimon Tamers. The audio drama has Henry suggesting the Tamers to try sending audio messages to their Partners in a Packet. Synopsis Us, After One Year Takato is at the Guilmon Home and remembers about . Henry arrives and thinks it was a bad choice to make that their meeting place. Henry states he never thought the Guilmon Home would ever be surrounded by so much concrete, while Takato tells they had no choice or else the Digital Field would expand. Rika arrives while wondering if Guilmon's house is still there, and remembers that Renamon never officially had a room at her house. Rika asks why Henry called them, and the boy tells that when he becomes a researcher he wants to implement a system where the and Real Worlds won't have to suffer any damage from each other. Takato is amazed and he and Rika notice they never thought what they want to be as adults. Rika, impatient, wants to see and says she can't wait until Henry is an adult, while Takato tells her to not be so demanding. Rika fears that their Partners might forget them if too much time passes, and Henry says they can send audio messages to them. He tells every Digimon has a Digital ID, and that he'll send that messages so that only the Digimon with the Digital ID it's addressed can receive them. Rika says the Digital World is large, and fears that the Packet may never come across Renamon, which Henry admits to be possible. Takato decides to call the others and Rika runs off saying that the idea is stupid since they don't even know if it'll work. Takato and Henry insist on it, and Henry says they can record the messages on his house. From Jian to Terriermon Hirokazu and Kenta From Takato to Guilmon From Hirokazu to Guardromon From Kenta to MarinAngemon Jian and Shaochung From Shaochung to Lopmon and Terriermon From Ryo to Cyberdramon Ryo, who was heading to Tokyo and got a text message from Henry in time, starts the message saying to that it has been a long time. Ryo says he's still battling in card tournaments but doesn't know why, and comments that all of his opponents are younger than he is, that there are even more strong guys joining, and that someday he may fight in a different game. Ryo says he doesn't know what he'll be like as an adult but feels alive whenever he fights, and that Cyberdramon might have been the one who understood him best. The boy remembers of when he met Cyberdramon two years before, in the night he won against a girl whose strength he never saw before. On his way back to his hotel, he saw a Digital Field from which he heard Cyberdramon calling him to the other side. He thought he was dreaming due to seeing a real Digimon, and notes that Cyberdramon was irritated with his inability to digivolve and needed a strong Tamer like Ryo. He remembers that he decided to go right away, and comments he didn't think on how much worry his disappearance would cause to his father. He recalls that Cyberdramon wasn't much of a talker, but thinks their relationship ran deeper than just Digimon master and companion Digimon. He asks how Cyberdramon is doing, and says he is worried about him. Ryo recalls that Cyberdramon was searching for enemies who held fearsome power, and thought it was his destiny to fight them. Ryo recalls that with him, Cyberdramon was able to digivolve to , and that he knows that his strength didn't exist just to crush the enemy. Ryo wonders if the Cyberdramon seeks and had to fight to the point of his own death is a powerful being stronger than the , and if that strength is the evilness of the heart rather than a power level, and says that these thoughts have been spurring his anxiety. He wonders if the true enemy he seeks is closer than Cyberdramon thought, and concludes it's inside of him. Ryo says that to gain true strength, Cyberdramon must defeat his true enemy—the being that is lurking within his heart, and that when he does that, he'll be able to digivolve to Mega in the truest sense of the word. Ryo wishes he could tell this to Cyberdramon face to face, and then ends by asking Cyberdramon to live. Ruki and Ryo Takato and Juri From Juri to Culumon and Impmon Once Again, Takato, Jian, and Ruki From Ruki to Renamon Track List Other notes before. |ANIMATION ERRORS= |DUBBING CHANGES= |DIGIMON REFERENCES= *Ryo states that Cyberdramon's enemy is inside him, referring to how and DNA digivolved into a at the end of Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer. He also notes that Millenniummon is more powerful than the Harmonious Ones of the Adventure universe, referring to how Millenniummon|a}} defeated them in Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= }} Notes and references External links *Translation of the Drama CD, courtesy of onkei *Youtube Video of Digimon Tamers Original Story: Message in the Packet with Japanese Audio Untranslated Category:CD Drama Category:Digimon Tamers Category:Digimon Tamers Albums Category:Albums